I just want to say I love you
by uciha athrun
Summary: Meskipun aku tak bisa mengucap kata cinta, apa kau bisa tau betapa besarnya cintaku padamu


I just want to say i love you

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to BANDAI & Sunrise

**Pairing : Athrun x Lacus**

Terinspirasi dari film yang tak mau aku sebut, jadi

SELAMAT MEMBACA !

Athrun zala seorang pemimpin pemberontak yang mencintai seorang putri dari kerajaan tempatnya memberontak.

Athrun yang mencoba merebut kerajaan PLAN telah gagal, seluruh komandan dan prajuritnya sekarang telah dikalahkan satu persatu. Dan sekarang tinggal dirinya saja yang tersisa.

"tuan, kenapa kita ke sini, inikan jalan menuju gerbang kerajaan plan" ucap pelayan athrun yang bernama rusty.

"iya, itu benar" ucap athrun.

"jika anda menuju kesana maka anda akan tertangkap"

"hm, tidak apa apa, aku akan ambil resiko"

"tapi tuan lebih baik kita lari saja dari sini"

"tidak rusty, aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada dia dengan mulutku sendiri"

"t-tapi tuan"

"kau pergi saja sendiri, jangan pernah memegang senjata lagi, carilah wanita yang baik, dan nikahi dia"

"tuan..."

"ini bawalah hartaku yang terakhir" ucap athrun menyerahkan kalung emasnya

"tuan, aku masih ingin lari dengan anda"

"tidak rusty pergilah" dan athrun pun pergi meninggalkan rusty sendirian di belakang

"sampai ketemu lagi tuan" lirih rusty

DUAR

Suara senapan tiba tiba membahana. Rusty yang merasakan sesuatu didadanya akhirnya memegangnya, darah menyucur keluar dari sana, dengan cepat rusty berbalik dan memanggil athrun. "t-tu-an..." bruk rusty pun kehilangan nyawanya.

Athrun yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan melihat rusty jatuh.

"Athrun zala menyerahlah atau mati" ucap komandan pasukan itu.

"cih, ingat kata kata ku, siapapun yang bisa membunuhku maka namanya akan dicatat dalam sejarah negri ini, ayo maju !" dengan perkataan itu athrun membuka sarung pedangnya dan mulai menyerang.

¤...¤¤¤...¤

Didalam istana seorang gadis berambut pink sedang membaca laporan atas pembasmian para pemberontak yang sekarang sedang berlangsung.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Suara pintu di ketuk dari luar..

"masuk" ucap gadis tersebut

"maaf mengganggu putri, tapi saya harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda" ucap pemuda berrambut hitam legam.

"lanjutkan shinn" kata putri.

"sesuai perkiraan anda putri, athrun zala menuju kemari" ucap shinn.

"apa akhirnya dia menyerah?" tanya putri.

"tidak putri, tapi dia sekarang bertempur mati matian menuju kemari" jelas shinn.

"Apa..." dan putripun pergi keluar istana.

¤...¤...¤

TRANG

Suara pedang membahana di luar istana, sekarang terlihat seorang athrun zala mencoba menembus pertahanan para prajurit. Sekarang dia sedang dikrumuni oleh puluhan prajurit bersenjata.

"Mati kalian !" dengang gerakan seperti terbang athrun menebas tiga orang sekaligus.

CRAT... CRAT

"hah...hah...hah" suara nafas athrun. Meskipun sudah menebas puluhan orang, tapi para prajurit itu tak ada habis habisnya.

'Ternyata memang sulit' athrun membelit ujung gagang pedangnya dengan kain panjang, dan membuatnya seperti sebuah cambuk.

Dalam posisi dilingkari oleh para prajurit, athrun memutar mutar ujung kain yang diujungnya terdapat pedangnya.

"hiyat !" CRAT... beberapa prajurit terkena sayatan pedang tersebut, ada yang terkena di kaki yang mengakibatkan terjatuh, dan ada yang terkena di kepala atau leher yang seketika mati. crat... uwah... crat... ah...

suara prajurit prajurit yang terkena sabetan pedang athrun membahana dimana mana.

"hentikan pembantaian ini athrun !" ucap suara yang sangat di kenal athrun. Munculah seorang pria yang dikenalnya, kira yamato sahabat baiknya dulu sebelum perang.

"kira" ucap athrun

"menyerahlah athrun, tak ada gunanya lagi kau bertempur, ini sudah berakhir" ucap kira

Beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam istana munculah beberapa orang, dan salah satunya adalah alasan athrun disini "lacus, apa itu lacus" lirih athrun dengan mata berkaca. Athrun mencoba berjalan menuju lacus, tapi belum satu langkah athrun sudah dihadang oleh kira.

"jangan athrun" cegah kira

"jika dipikir pikir kira, kita belum pernah bertarung satu lawan satu iyakan" ujar athrun

"itu benar" jawab kira

"kalau begitu kita mulai saja" ucap athrun dengan memegang pedangnya dan melilitkan kain tadi di tangannya agar pedangnya tidak pernah terlepas.

Kira pun mengangkat pedangnya dan mulai menyerang athrun.

"hiat..." dengan segera kira menebaskan pedangnya ke samping tubuh athrun, tapi dengan lincah athrun melompati pedang kira dan pergi berlari menuju para prajurit yang ada di depan lacus.

'percuma aku melawanmu kira, kau selalu menang dalam bidang apapun, dan memperoleh apa yang kau inginkan, aku sangat iri padamu kira'

TRANG CRAT uh... Suara tebasan pedang athrun membuat para prajurit yang menghadangnya meregang nyawa. Setelah menebas para penghalang, akhirnya athrun bisa melihat lucus dengan sedikit lebih jelas 'sedikit lagi lucus'.

"siapkan para penembak !" suara salah satu komandan yang bernama dearka.

Para penembak itupun berbaris membentuk barisan pertahanan."tembak !"

duar...duar...duar...

Athrun pun dengan sigap menghindari peluru peluru itu dengan cara melompat ke udara dengan gaya berputar ke samping kanan.

Athrun yang berhasil menghindar akhirnya sekarang berdiri dengan tegap. Tapi barisan kedua para penembak itu sudah bersiap. "Tembak !"

Athrun pun melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti yang tadi, berputar keudara kesamping, tapi kali iki dia terjatuh. Setelah melakukan tugasnya para penembak menyimgkir dari hadapan athrun.(di zaman ini, senapan masih menggunakan satu peluru).

"ah... sial !" lirih athrun, dua peluru mengenai perut kiri dan dada kanannya. Dengan keadaan terhuyung, athrun pun berdiri menahan sakit, diapun melanjutkan langkahnya 'sedikit lagi'.

Tapi dihadapannya sekarang, terdapat empat komandan tinggi, Yzak Jule, Dearka Elthman, Nicol Amarfi, dan Mwu La Fllaga.

"minggir !" teriak athrun

"tak kan pernah" ucap yzak

Yzak dan dearka membuka sarung pedangnya dan menyerang athrun.

Yzak menyerang athrun dan menebas samping perut athrun, CRAT "ah.!" dan reflek athrun menendang yzak hingga terjatuh.

Dengan darah yang mengucur dari mulut dan badannya, athrun melanjutkan langkahnya. Lacus yang berada disana pun hanya bisa menatap pujaan hatinya itu dengan mata berkaca kaca. Dia tidak berbuat apa apa karena dialah yang sudah memerintahkan seluru prajuritnya untuk menumpas pemberontak, dan athrun adalah salah satunya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat memberi perintah itu.

Dearka pun maju menebas athrun, tapi hal itu gagal, karena athrun menahan pedangnya dan langsung menendang tulang kering dearka, yang membuat dearka terjatuh dan langsung kepalanya di tendang athrun.

"bruak !"

"uh!" dearka pun terjatuh

'lacus sedikit lagi' dengan memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, athrun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Nicol dan mwu pun bersiap menyerang athrun, dengan bersamaan mereka menebaskan pedangnya kearah athrun. Pedang mwu dapat ditahan dengan pedang athrun, sedangkan pedang nicol menancap di dada kiri athrun. "AH !" dengan triakan itu athrun mencabut pedang nicol dengan tangan kirinya, meski pedang masih ditahan nikol tapi kekuatan athrun lebih besar.

"SlAL..!" dengan gerakan berputar, athrun menendang kepala mwu dan memukul wajah nicol dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pedang.

"buak..! bruk..! suara pukulan disertai jatuhnya dua komandan.

Dengan darah yang mengucur athrun pun ambruk. Tapi dia pun mencoba berdiri dengan bersanggahkan pedangnya. 'sedikit lagi' lalu diapun melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah.

Lacus yang sedari tadi menahan tangis, akhirnya pecah juga. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya, tapi tak ada isak atau pun suara, lacus hanya bisa menatap pujaan hatinya terluka seperti itu.

'lacus sedikit lagi'

Dengan langkah tertatih, athrun melanjutkan langkah setahap demi setahap, tapi kira yang tadi berada di belakang, sekarang dia pun berlari dan menghadang athrun.

Shinn yang sedari tadi berada di samping lacus, sekarang maju menghadang athrun bersama kira.

"penghianat, takkan kubiarkan kau maju lagi !" teriak shinn dengan melayangkan sabetan kearah athrun.

TRANG...!

athrun yang menahan sabetan itu, terpental membentur tanah.

BRAK

"hah...hah...hah" suara nafas athrun yang sudah tak beraturan.

Dengan luka yang sangat parah, athrun tidak bisa bangkit dengan cepat. Tapi dengan susah payah, athrun akhirnya dapat berdiri.

Melihat hal itu, shinn pun dengan bernafsu mencoba menebas athrun lagi.

Tapi dengan memiringkan badannya, athrun pun berhasil menghindar. Shinn yang dalam posis tidak baik akhirnya menerima tendangan keras dari athrun.

"sial." bruak

shinn pun jatuh tersungkur.

Keempat komandan disertai shinn sekarang hanya bisa melihat athrun berjalan menuju lacus.

"l-la-cus"

Tapi dengan cepat kira menghadang athrun.

"jangan kau lakukan itu athrun" ucap kira

"la-lacus" lirih athrun dengan mata berkaca

Athrun mencoba berjalan, tapi lagi lagi kira menghadang. Dengan posisi athrun menempelkan dadanya kekira, dan dagu athrun menempel ke pundak kira sehingga dia bisa melihat lacus dengan jelas.

"la-cus, la-cus" lirih athrun terus menerus.

Meski jarak mereka tinggal empat, lima langkah, tapi lacus tidak bisa mendengarkan kata kata athrun.

JLEP

Suara pedang menembus tubuh athrun. "la-c-us"

Bruk

athrun pun terjatuh dan hanya bisa menatap kaki pujaan hatinya "la-la-cu-s... hah.. hah... a-ak-u.." ucap athrun sebelum akhirnya nyawanya menghilang.

Kira yang melakukan perbuatan itupun hanya bisa menatap lurus kedepan, dia tidak tega menatap sahabatnya itu jatuh dan mati ditangannya.

Lacus yang menyaksikan itu hanya dapat meneteskan air mata.

"dengan tumbangnya pemimpin pemberontak, aku harap plan bisa bersatu lagi !" ucap lacus mantap, meski hatinya sangat sangat sakit, tak henti hentinya airmatanya mengalir di pipi menunjukkan betapa sakitnya hatinya.

"hidup putri !" teriak shinn di ikuti dengan para prajurit lain.

Meskipun aku tak bisa mengucap kata cinta, apa kau bisa tau betapa besarnya cintaku padamu.

~ FLASH BACK ~

"lacus"

"ya..."

"bagaimana agar seseorang tau kalau kita menyukainya ?"

"tentu saja bilang aku cinta kamu dengan setulus hati"

"jadi jika kita mengucapkan kata itu, maka perasaan kita bisa tersampaikan ?"

"tentu saja, kata itu sangat penting"

"oh..."

"emang kenapa, athrun ?"

"tidak ada"

"begituya"

"hn"

# END #

Tapi jika ada yang mau prequelnya, maka akan aku buat. Tapi jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa .

oke tolong review !


End file.
